The destructiveness of fire is extremely serious, for the occurrence of the fire, precaution in advance and rapid disposal are primary things, but for the fire precaution of targets in confined or semi-confined spaces, there is no practical and effective fire extinguishing device at present. The confined or semi-confined spaces are not guarded by specially-assigned person in general, such as electrical cabinets, engine rooms and other places prone to high temperature fire of lines or oil ways, even if alarm sensing equipment is installed, the preliminary state of the fire cannot be effectively restrained, the fire has caused a certain loss or has been out of control when people receive alarms and find the target positions. In addition, the temperature at the beginning of the fire gradually increases, an open fire is generated by the oxygen in the air after rising to an ignition point, it is a better prevention and control method to carry out effective cooling when the temperature of the fire location rises but does not reach the ignition point, however, there is no temperature control device before the ignition point at present.